Aurora Frost
Aurora Frost(オーロラ霜 ,ōrora shimo ) is a member of the noble Frost family.She is quite fond of her family and proud to be a Frost.The family has been dedicating their lives to magic for many ,many, many generations.Aurora has also dedicated her life to magic(card magic),family and protecting the people from evil mages,creatures and beats.Her home is located on the edge of the Pergrande Kingdome,the Frosts have been friends of the royal family for many decades and subject as well.Their estate serves somewhat as a minor wall at the west border to the war county Bellum, West-South of the kingdome.They had to hold the barbarians and the armies back many times,and it was in these wars that aurora found the courage to learn magic.To great dissatisfaction of her father aurora joined the fights when she was 12 and emerged victorious from the battles with only a few bruises.Once the tension cooled down a bit she went to look for a guild. Now she, along with her one year younger sisters,is a member of the Lamia Scale guild, In fact she's one of the guilds S-class mages.She forms a team with her sisters and as the leader she named them "The Hex Girls" a remodel of her mother's groups name "The Charmed Girls".She is known and feared trough out her kingdome as "The Hex Girl"For her signature card magic,but in Fiore she's known for her power and brain so they gave her the name " Madame Hex" .On her journeys ,aside from her sisters, she is accompanied by her cat familiar Nayla.And a white fox-mount Hope. Appearance Aurora is fairly tall, standing at 5 feet and 7 inches.She's a light skinned woman with beautiful blue eyes,rose-red lips and silver hair that is chest length all around.She has a beautiful thin figure with nice breasts,which have been know to seduce many man into giving information yet getting nothing in return.She has beautiful legs that are neither to thin nor fat.She likes to wear high heals and adores dresses and wears them most of the time,to be more exact shorter dresses,knee length,to show off the legs.Almost always will you find a gem necklace around her neck,it is the only thing she has of her mothers and she treasures it greatly as she is seen going trough great deals to get it back from thieves.she also likes to wear something around her wrists,she doesn't care as to what it is as long as their is something around them.She is very fond of her grandmothers ring which she wears at all times day or night,that might also be cause it won't come off any more.She always wears a satchel with her.The bag is spelled so there is much more space in it, than one would think.In it she stores many things among which are her decks of cards, a crystal ball along with a few magic gems,money,a spell book and a wand. Personality Aurora is a very smart girl,she hates to be wrong so in case she ever is she tends to pretend it never happened or turns the whole thing around and twists it until nobody knows what they said and so naturally she's the one who was right all along. As a child Aurora was very brave,protective,polite,kind and well behaved.She knew her manors around her father and his comrades,she was very respectful and polite to her grandmother and very protective of her sisters.But When she Left Her home to find a guild Sweet little aurora turned in to quite the bully... She became a hot-headed girl with quite the temper.Aside from her sisters she use to tease her fellow guild members make fun of them and make the feel like trash,she drove fear in to every one,as she preferred it over loyalty.The kingdome of fiore was new to her so she decided to throw the old personality away and become a more feared and respected mage.She wanted to make a name for her self,she wanted respect and fear from her fellow members but in time she saw the her new ways aren't working... Her behavior changed as she grew up,she grew cinder to her guild mates,laughed with them and befriended them even though she was unable to do that before because of her believe it would make her seem soft.At the age of 16 1/2 she started drinking at first she was drunk every week but since she didn't stop despite her sisters warning she adapted as did her body.She likes to be right and absolutely hates it when she's wrong.Another thing aurora dislikes is publicly expressing feeling or expressing them at all,she tries to appear strong on the outside and tough,and she is a good actress,after all she deceived almost every one in the guild,but after some time that act turned in to a wall,a wall around her heart, and in time she just got used to living behind that wall.But her sisters know that deep down she cares a lot ,despite her words,that can sometimes be cruel.She still has a temper,even though she can be extremely patient,polite and kind,she can also be very cruel,mean and angry,when pushed to far her anger turns in to rage and she turns in to a real monster and every one that fought her while in her rage,regretted confronting her at that time. History Aurora,grew up in times of war.As a small child she had seen the horrors of war.Her father was an important man and since the kingdome to the west was in war it was his job to protect the border between the two kingdoms.The family has been serving as the protectors of the North-west part of the border for ages.Aurora couldn't bare to see so many friends and family dead or injured.It was the time of war that gave her the courage to learn magic,as her grandmother she fancied cards and so at the age of 6 she started her training in the magical art following her grandmothers footsteps she learn the craft of card magic.On her 10-th birthday There was an alarm sound in the town.By now every one around knew what it ment.Thieves.They locket their doors and hid in whatever hiding places the had.The Frost family however prepared for battle,as always the men that served the house of Frost suited up and prepared for the barbaric thieves.But this time they didn't come in small numbers as before,hordes of them spilled in to the city.The maids in the frost castle ran for their lives,as did the rest of the House staff,in all the commotion however,it would seem they forgot aboute the three Youngest members of the frost family,When the castle was taken by dead silence aurora knew she had to save her sister and so she realized she was gonna have to confront whoever is in the house and give her sisters a chance to escape.Aurora was about to enter her first real fight.The sound of opening door echoed trough the castle, a man had broken in to the house, and so to protect and save her sister aurora told them to run and escape trough a secret passage while she went and confronted the man.Using a secrete passage she slipped downstairs and at the beginning of the stair way she lay a trap of cards.Using the same passage as before she made her way back up to the top of the stairway where she surprised the thieve.She threw a few cards that blasted him down the stairs directly in to the trap. And so she emerged victorious from the first real fight she ever had and made her family proud.In the years to In the many years to come,aurora continued her training,not just in magic but also in Sword fighting,archery,and hand to hand combat.Due to being very flexible she is able to dodge most attacks,she can't handle.She likes to use her opponents strength against them,as she was though by her father.She advanced quickly in her studies which also includes not just fighting and magic ,but also siting down and reading some books to get an education.And so aurora grew up to be a beautiful,smart girl and a powerful mage.When she turned 12 she joined the fights that were now happening on a weekly bases.at first she was only allowed to stay in the town and help the people,but in time her father realized her potential and with great difficulty allowed her to enter the real fights.She was able to get the attention of many man and by tricking them either with magic or her fighting skills she turned them against each other.On her 15-th birthday she aside from her White fox-mount hope,also received a new sister,sadly her mother died during the birth,it was a sad couple of moths for the whole family,with the tension between the two sides cooling down and peace returning to the town,aurora decided to leave The castle that constantly reminded her of her mother and find a guild.She traveled far earning experiences and knowledge of the life on the road.she traveled all the way to fiore and if she wasn't going to find a guild there,well she'd have to go back home.Luckily that didn't happen.She found a nice guild called "The lamia scale" and within one year she passed the exam and became one of the guild s-class mages.One year later her sisters followed in her footsteps and joined the guild as well.Together the three Frost sisters formed a team called "The hex girls".A still active team at the ages of 18 (aurora) and 17 (her sisters)they still take on jobs and task,but aside from that they have another mission.In the frost family there aren't only 4 children there are 5.Aside from Victoria,rebekah and little sophie,aurora has another sister,an older sister,Selene.She and her sister never liked each other,and selene's actions turned sibling rivalry in to hate and a sibling war.Selene's broken heart turned her in to a crazy,evil spiteful witch.After a break up selene changed completely!she grew colder,meaner,vengeful.After an outburst during a family dinner she told the whole family she hated them,she ran away and was never seen by any of them ever again.Untill aurora and selene crossed paths on her journey to fiore.By learning that selene is stile alive,and has joined the dark side,became a dark mage,she swore on her mothers grave she would defeat her sister and bring her to justice.But her sister isn't an easy person to beat,despite having her sisters at her side to help,selene wiped the floor with all three of them.The defeat only motivated the girls more and together they are still searching for her and the next time they will be more prepared. Equipment The Magic Satchel- Aurora always brings her magic satchel with her,wherever she goes.Inside of it she stores her card bag,her healing wand,her crystal ball,her grandmothers grimoire,some magic gems and money of course.The satchel is brown with a dragon face on it and beautiful design detail.The dragon's ice are made of sea blue gems and are spelled,with a spell from the grimoire aurora can call upon the eyes and see whatever they see.It is spelled in another was as well,if stolen,lost or misplaced the bag will find its way back to the owner on its own. The Card Bag- Inside the magic satchel rests a different bag.The satchel is to big to be carried in to a fight so it gets left behind.Aurora usually takes the only the card bag and a few gems with her.The card bag contains Auroras spell decks.As the bag is smaller it is much easier to carry in to a battle and the cards don't get mixed up with the rest of the satchels contents. The Healing Wand- is a special wand past down trough the frost line.It has the ability to heal any member of the Frost family,and it is completely useless for anything else. The Grimoire- Inside the magic satchel aurora carries her families grimore.The book contains a variety of spells,which come in handy on her journeys. The Crystal Ball- Aurora has also shown her skill of fortune telling.And aside from her cards she uses the crystal ball to exercise her craft of fortune telling. Dagger- in her satchel she also caries a spelled dagger,the cut of it will paralyse any opponent for 5 minutes. Magic and Abilitied 'Card Magic ' Quotes (When somebody threatens to kill her) - "Better than you have tried!" (when she defeats some one) - "That all you got!?" (when some one threatens her family or guild) - "Threaten them again and as god is my whiteness i will rain down on you like the fires from hell!" Trivia Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Casseana